The Funny Farm
by evilteddybear
Summary: Kagome was a normal highschool girl. That is until she started seeing demons. Now she is being sent to a mental hospital called Entigros Mental Health. There she meets Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku....discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Kagome sighed as she stared out the window of the family mini van, and tried to sort out what had happened the past few weeks. When had everything gone so terribly wrong? Well, it might have been when she screamed upon seeing her old friend Hojo, proclaiming that he was a demon, and later explained that she could see his tail, ears, and fangs. Which no one else seemed to notice...,but that was beside the point! The point was she was in a vehicle on the way to a mental home! Her, Higurashi, Kagome, was on the way to Entegris Mental Health, and she was being driven there by her own mother!

After exiting the car Kagome made a visible effort to calm herself as she entered the large brick building. She sat down as her mother went to the front desk to announce her arrival. She didn't look around. Frankly she was too scared to. She did notice a teen and a child of about eight talking until a doctor came to take the younger boy back into the other parts of the hospital. Fifteen minutes of working herself into a fit and about twenty useless attempts at conversation by her mother later and a female nurse came through the numbered, locked door and said that she would take me in now. She brought my mother in to a stuffy brown office and had her fill out some paperwork while asking me questions and offering me one of the 67 teddybears scattered about the room. I chose a brown one with a yellow plaid bow and apron with lace. Before I knew it I had kissed my mother goodbye and was being led down the hallway to face my fate....

* * *

AN: Um this is just a little tidbit to see if I get any reviews or if anyone would be interested in this story. I had to re-do it for some grammatical errors and I hope it looks better now.


	2. We're here

Kagome was a little apprehensive as she looked around the room. It was white and sterile, like a hospital. In front of her was a large white room with halls and doorways leading who knows where. Part of the room was sectioned off to form some sort of living area that consisted of several wooden couches with green cushions on three sides and a large television on the other side.

Everyone on the couches was staring at her. Two girls were whispering nonsense to each other while looking in her direction every once in a while. It was disconcerting. Not to mention the red eyes and other strange features some of the teens possessed, but she wasn't about to mention that out loud.

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" asked a rather large woman in business attire with a clipboard and pen in hand, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, who are you?" Kagome replied.

"I'm Dr. Morrison, I am in charge of security and treatment plans at this hospital. Have you had lunch yet or should I get you something from the cafeteria?" asked Dr. Morrison.

"I'd like something to eat I guess."

"Good, I'll be back in a minute. Please wait here," she said motioning to a common school desk facing the wall a few feet away from the living area.

Kagome did as she was told and continued to observe her surroundings once the doctor had left. The only other people in the room were the three teenagers sitting on the couches.

A girl with black hair in a bun on top of her head and eyes that appeared to be red wearing tight jeans and a white shirt with red designs turned to look at her with a smile.

"What are you in for?" the girl queried.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Why were you brought here?" the girl repeated. "Everyone in here has a story. Some of them sad and some that make no sense. You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a problem. So what's your story?"

"I have hallucinations sometimes," Kagome said shyly.

"What of?"

"mumble, mumble"

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said I see demonic features on people."

"Really? That's a cool one. What do I look like? Do I have claws and fangs?"

Their oh so pleasant conversation was cut short as Dr. Morrison came back into the room carrying a tray of what looked very similar to school cafeteria food.

Setting the tray down the doctor said," The rest of the patients will be in soon and we'll have an introduction. After that we'll get you settled into your room and let you come back out for an anger management class and Current events. Then it will be time for showers and bed. There's a daily schedule on the wall over there. Any questions?"

"How long will I be here?"

"We don't know. Anywhere from two weeks to three months. Now, when you're finished with that I'll collect your tray and show you to your room. Your luggage is right over there in the corner."

* * *

AN: The chapters in this story will get progressively longer as I settle into the story. Thank you to all who reviewed. (cough all three of you cough) To answer your question I am sort of writing this out of personal experience. I have been to a Mental Hospital, but I didn't ever hallucinate seeing demonic features on people. That's a little over the top. I'll re do the first chapter to have it make more sense sometime soon. ( I think) Remember you readers are my inspiration so no reviews no story. I'm new at being an author so I need lots of encouragement, but flames are welcome. The worse the flames are the more they reflect on your hateful personality and the fact that you are bitter has nothing to do with my (admittedly rather poor) skills as an authoress. That being said, there's no more to say.


End file.
